Chapter 4: The Eleventh Bride
This is chapter 4 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse =Plot= 'Adam Monroe and Barbara Monroe; Apartment, Los Angeles, CA' "You've been locked up in a Paper Factory and then a coffin," Barbara exclaims. Adam and Barbara are sitting on opposite couches at either side of a coffee table. "Yes," Adam replies, "And for too long. One of the things I've wanted to do most was see you again." "That's nice," Barbara replies. "So how have you been," Adam asks. "I work for Janus Designs now as a designer," Barbara replies and then takes a sip from a cup of tea she has on a side table. "You're a designer now," Adam replies, "Wow, times have changed for however long I've been gone. I remember when you modeled for them." "Yeah," Barbara replies, "They've seen how much more I am then just my looks." Barbara then looks at her watch, "Speaking of my job I have a meeting to get to." Barbara gets up and says to Adam, "Stay here, I should be back in an hour or two." "All right," Adam replies as Barbara walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek and then walks out the door. After a minute of sitting Adam sees a stack of papers on the dresser. Adam goes up to it and sees that it is some designs which are important to Barbara's meeting, and she had forgotten it. "Christ," Adam says grabbing the papers and then runs after Barbara. 'Patrick Flynn; Town, NY' Patrick is driving into the town that Claude and Knox ran to inside of a black armored van. He parks it and gets out. He is met by Adrian and Derek who approach him. "So, any idea where they are," Patrick asks. "They are somewhere around here," Adrian replies, "We should split up and look in different parts of town." "Hey," the three hear and they turn to see Claude looking at them smiling. "There's one of them," Derek says quietly. "So where's Knox," Patrick says, "I thought he was with you." "Well if you want him," Claude says turning invisible, "You're going to have to track and invisible man!" Claude runs away but Adrian snickers and says, "Has he forgotten what I can do already?" Adrian turns into a wolf and runs after Claude. "Same goes for me," Derek says and runs in the direction he thinks Claude is heading, but Claude is running in a direction they never expected, past them! Adrian swings around and continues to follow the scent and Derek looks around confused. "Follow Adrian you fool," Patrick shouts! Claude runs through an alley and looks out at a town fair that is going on and then runs into the crowd. Adrian turns into a human after reaching the crowd. Derek speeds to his side and remarks, "Finding an invisible needle in a haystack." "Let's go," Patrick says when he catches up to them. Claude walks into the middle of the crowd and pulls out a pistol. He then sneaks behind the group and fires several gunshots into the air creating mass panic. He then runs away. "What's going on," Derek says to himself as the crowd begins to scramble around. Eventually Derek sees Claude and Knox standing in the middle of the area. Some members of the crowd saw the gunshots and charge at the three. "There they are," Derek says, looking at Claude and Knox, and charges at Knox and punches him in the stomach. Derek then clutches his hand with the other hand. Because of all the scared people Knox's strength increased tenfold. Knox then grabs Derek by the collar and throws him several meters away. Adrian tries to charge Knox from behind in the form of a bull, but Knox turns around and grabs his horns. Some crowd members mob Derek and Patrick. After a short struggle between Knox and Adrian, Knox flips Adrian onto the ground. Adrian then turns into a hawk and flies away from Knox. When far enough away he turns back into a human and says under his breath, "He's so strong!" Derek manages to escape the grip of some men and charges at Knox again who just whacks him away. Patrick watches and then induces fear into the people attacking them saying, "Leave now! Hide away in fear!" Patrick then looks at Knox seeing him beat the hell out of both Derek and Adrian. Patrick then induces fear into Knox making him tremble to the ground in fear. Adrian turns into a lion and mauls Knox. Patrick begins to laugh when he is suddenly whacked over the head by a wooden board. Claude then appears behind him remarking, "I'm sorry, did I just ruin your concentration!" Knox then punches Adrian off and Adrian lands onto the ground. Adrian turns to human form and then looks at Patrick and says under his breath, "Damn!" Derek gets up and has fear on his face. Knox begins to laugh at how he is easily beating the two of them. Claude then points his pistol at Adrian but Adrian turns into a falcon and dodges the gunshots, gets behind Claude, and turns into a gorilla. He then whacks Claude away into a merry-go-round. Adrian then wakes up Patrick who uses his power on Knox again making him tremble in fear. Adrian then goes up to Knox and punches him out. He then puts Knox over his right shoulder and joins up with Patrick and Derek. "Let's go," Patrick says and the three walk away. "No," Claude says slowly getting up. Claude runs after them. "What about the invisible guy," Derek asks as Adrian puts Knox into the van. "Knox was the target," Patrick replies, "And so were those other escapees, but we obviously couldn't take dead or captured people." Claude looks from around a corner and sees the van drive away. "Damn," Claude says under his breath. 'Sylar; Odessa, TX' Sylar is still running, being pursued by Quentin and Marcus. They are firing bullets at Sylar, but upon hitting him they pop out and he regenerates. Eventually Sylar sees a man riding his motorcycle down the road and grabs him off of it with his telekinesis and places him on the road. "What the hell," the biker shouts as Sylar gets onto the motorcycle and zooms down the road. Sylar looks back and sees that he is clearly outrunning Quentin and Marcus. "We have to get the van," Quentin shouts. Marcus smirks and remarks, "Already on it!" The black van zooms around a corner being driven by one of Marcus' clones. It parks next to them and Marcus makes the clone disappear and gets into the driver's seat. Quentin gets into the passenger side seat and pulls out a shotgun. "Drive," Quentin then shouts and Marcus slams on the gas pedal and they zoom after Sylar. Thompson is in the car with Elle still in the back with Molly. "How's she doing," Thompson asks. "She'll be fine," Elle says finishing bandaging Molly's head. "Have her track Sylar's location," Thompson says. "She just got hurt," Elle shouts. "I can do it," Molly says and picks up the map. Sylar is still riding down the street when Thompson turns around a bend in front of him. Shock crosses Sylar's face. "Zap him," Thompson shouts to Elle. Elle stretches her hand out the widow and fires a blast of lightning towards Sylar, but he just continues riding working through the pain. Sylar rides around them. "Damn," Thompson shouts. He then sees the black van coming at them and dodges it in the nick of time. He the swings around and heads in their direction. "Blast his bike," Marcus says to Quentin. Quentin points his shotgun out the widow and shoots at Sylar's motorcycle but he manages to dodge the bullets. "If only they had sent Ashley with us," Marcus remarks. Eventually Sylar drives onto a bridge. The van continues to follow in close pursuit. Thompson following closely behind in his car. The car becomes neck to neck with the van. "Ram them off the road," Quentin shouts to Marcus. Marcus then makes the van collide into the car. "They're trying to hit us off the bridge," Thompson shouts and then does the same to them. Quentin points the shotgun out the widow. "Duck," Thompson shouts when Quentin fires a shell at them, smashing Thompson's window. Quentin reloads the shotgun and prepares to fire again. Elle then stretches her arm out the window as Quentin points the barrel of the shotgun at the car. Elle then blasts the shotgun with electricity, knocking it out of Quentin's hands. Quentin growls at this and then pulls out his pistol. Sylar is veering around cars and then rides off of the bridge and then sees a train track. Sylar turns his head to the left to see a train coming from the horizon. Sylar crosses over the tracks. The van and car are still in a race, approaching the train tracks while the train continues to near them. Eventually Thompson gets ahead of the van. "We're not going to make it," Elle shouts but Thompson ignores her and manages to cross the tracks right before the train zooms by. Marcus slams his foot on the brakes and the van stops right next to the train. "No," Quentin shouts, "We were that close!" 'Barbara Monroe; Janus Designs Building, Los Angeles CA' Barbara is walking inside of the Janus Cosmetics Building. Her assistant Philip Barton greets her saying, "Hello Mrs. Monroe." "Hello Philip," Barbara says and then looks at her watch on her right wrist, "Damn I'm late!" She then walks into the meeting room. Adam walks in through a door on the other side of the room. "Whoa," Philip says approaching Adam, "Who are you?" "Adam Monroe," Adam answers, "Barbara's husband." "Oh," Philip replies shocked. Adam pulls up the designs that Barbara had accidentally left at the apartment and then says, "These are important for her meeting, she left them at home." Adam hands the stack to Philip asking, "Could you give these to her?" Philip takes the papers and replies, "Sure." Philip turns to take the designs to Barbara when Adam says, "Hey, I didn't catch your name." A grin crosses Philip's face and he turns to Adam and says, "It's Philip Barton, but you can call me Phil." Adam nods his head and says, "It was nice meeting you Phil." Adam then turns and walks out the door. "Same here," Phil replies and the grin grows ever wider. Barbara is in the meeting room. She says to the executives, "As you know these are the designs for this quarter." Barbara reaches into her back and can't find the designs. "No," Barbara says under her breath. Phil then walks in saying, "I've got the designs," and hands them to Barbara. Barbara smiles and says, "Thanks." "Your quite welcome," Phil replies and nods his head while backing away to the door. He then turns around and leaves the room. "Anyway," Barbara says, "Here they are." 'Hiro Nakamura, Kimiko Nakamura, And Mahasashi; Primatech Paper, Odessa, TX' "I told you so," Hiro says to Ando with a grin. "You told me what," Ando replies. "Angela's plan is exactly the same as mine," Hiro says. Kimiko rolls her eyes and asks, "What am I going to do in all this?" "You can come," Angela says walking down a flight of stairs. They are in room in Primatech Paper. "We need you to help during this little act," Angela says. "What do you mean," Kimiko replies. "We're pretending to be giving a part of the formula to another one of the company's people in Toho World, near Tokyo, Japan. You and a new agent of ours agents Maxwell Storm will go and pretend to be making the exchange there. It is a public place so it will be believable." Angela then looks at her watch and then remarks, "Where is he?" "I'm here," they here a voice say and turn to see a blonde haired man standing at the top of a flight of stairs. "Max," Angela says as Max walks down the stairs. "So this is Hiro Nakamura," Max says reaching the bottom of the stairs, "The time traveler." "That's right," Hiro replies and bows feeling honored. "And you two must be Ando and Kimiko," Max then says. "That's right," Kimiko replies. "You know the mission," Angela says to Max. "Yeah," Max replies, "Pretend that a deal is going down, and then snatch and grab any unwanted guests." "Correct," Angela replies. "How do you know they will come," Ando asks. "To be honest," Angela says, "I think there is an informant in the Company that is giving them information." "That's not good," Hiro says. "I'm having everyone investigaed," Angela says, "So it is only a matter of time before the informer is found." Angela pauses a second but then says, "So, let's be on our way." 'Barbara Monroe; Los Angeles Street, CA' Barbara is walking back towards the Janus Designs building holding a cup of coffee in her hand, just having her lunch break. As she walks by an alley she is suddenly pulled in and slammed against a wall, making her drop her coffee, and a knife is put to her throat. There is a group of three thugs. The one with the knife to her throat says, "Don't scream and reaches for her purse. Barbara then manages to hit the thug in the stomach with her right fist, making the thug grunt and back away. Another one of the thugs then runs at her but she gets out of the way and he runs into the wall. A third then charges at her but she trips him with her right leg making him trip to the ground. Barbara then remarks, "There are benefits from having a husband that knows martial arts." Suddenly the first thug springs back up, and charges at Barbara and grasps her throat with both hands. She begins to choke when the thug lets go and grabs his head, looking extremely dizzy. She sees the others acting the same way and is confused by this and runs away into the building. She goes to her office and sits down in her chair terrified. "Is something wrong," Philip asks walking into her office. "Some men just tried to mug me," Barbara says scared, "But they suddenly just went dizzy and fell to the ground." "That sounds strange," Philip says. "Yeah," Barbara replies, "It was. I just need some time to recuperate." "Okay," Philip says, "I'll let you have some time." "Thanks," Barbara says as Philip leaves the room and closes the door to her office. Outside her office Philip takes out his cellphone and dials a number while walking. "I saw what happened," Philip says into the phone, "I think she does have an ability, like what the records said." 'Sylar; Road, TX' Sylar is zooming down the road on the motorcycle he took, and looks back to see that Thompson's car is still on his tail. They are by a giant rocky mesa. "Try to blast him," Thompson says to Elle. "I'll try," Elle replies and stretches her hand out the window and takes aim. She then fires an electrical blast, hitting the motorcycle and Sylar flips off of it and tumbles onto the ground. He is heavily battered but his regeneration kicks in and he gets up and runs towards a path leading up the mesa. Thompson stops the car near the path and Thompson and Elle get out of the car. Thompson pulls out his gun and shouts, "Let's get him!" The two then run up the trail. Sylar looks back and sees them, but continues to run. When on top of the mesa, Sylar runs, and is then fired upon by bullets as Thompson reaches the top. As the bullets hit him they fly out of his back as his regeneration takes effect. Elle then shoots him in the back with a lightning blast and he falls to the ground. The black van pulls up in front of the car by the mesa. Quentin and Marcus get out of the van and look up, and hear the battle. "They're there," Quentin shouts, "Now is our chance to grab him!" Marcus then makes several clones of himself that grab guns from the back. Quentin reloads his pistol and runs up the mesa followed by Marcus and his clones, armed and ready. Sylar is slowly getting up when he feels the barrel of a gun put behind his head, and then hears Thompson's voice say, "You're coming with us dead or alive." Suddenly Elle shouts, "Oh my God!" Thompson turns around to see Quentin and the Marcus clones running towards them. "They're back," Elle says. Thompson then picks Sylar up by the back of the jacket, keeping the gun to the back of his head and begins to run, guiding Sylar in the direction he wants him to head. Meanwhile Elle follows, firing back electrical blasts and destroy Marcus clones. They then hide behind a large rock. Elle continues to shoot at the Marcus clones with electrical blasts. Every time one disappears, Marcus makes another one to take its place, and the new clone takes the old one's weapon. "We're not going to make it out of this at this rate," Elle says. Thompson tries to think of what to do. "I can handle them," Sylar says." "I'm not falling for this," Thompson says. Elle thinks and says, "Either we all die, or we can have Sylar stop them." Thompson thinks but then scowls and lets go of Sylar. Sylar gets up. "We're still going to come after you," Thompson says as Sylar begins to walk around the rock. Sylar doesn't reply and looks to see Quentin with Marcus and his clones. "Come with us," Quentin says, "Our superior is intent on having you alive." "Why," Sylar says, "Why does your superior want me?" "I'm not saying," Quentin says, "Not when company agents can hear." "Well no," Sylar shouts and gives out a huge sonic scream, the ability he got from Jesse Murphy. It blows Quentin, Marcus, and the Marcus clones off their feet and as they hit the rock the Marcus clones disappear leaving only Quentin and the real Marcus. As they get up Sylar begins to throw fireballs at them, but Quentin and Marcus scramble to doge the attacks and Quentin then stops on the mesa, sending powerful seismic waves through the mesa. Thompson trips and Elle falls off the side of the mesa and begins to scream. "No," Sylar says and uses his telekinesis to stop her fall right when she's about to hit the ground. She opens her eyes and sees that she is levitating in the air and is confused. She then flies back up and is landed gently on the mesa. "What happened," Elle says surprised. She then sees Sylar put his hand down from being in her direction. "Sylar," Elle says surprised. Sylar then runs towards the path leading down the mesa. Quentin and Marcus get up and see him run past. "He's getting away," Quentin shouts. "Come on," Thompson says to Elle and they run towards the path. Quentin and Marcus are then up and pursue Sylar as well. Sylar reaches the bottom and sees the black van. Sylar opens up the van's driver door with his telekinesis and then buckles in. "He's stealing the van," Quentin shouts seeing this from the path. "He can't," Marcus says, "I've got the keys." Sylar then slams the van door shut and turns on the ignition with telekinesis and then heads down the road. "You're kidding," Quentin shouts. Thompson then gets in the driver's seat of his car and Elle gets in the back with Molly. Thompson then slams on the pedal and zooms after Sylar. Quentin and Marcus reach the bottom. Quentin pulls out his pistol and fires at Thompson's car but can't hit it because it is so far away. "It's no use," Marcus says, "They're gone and we're stranded." Quentin then lowers his pistol and says, "This is just perfect." "Call the boss," Marcus says, "See what he can arrange." Quentin sighs and then pulls out his cellphone and dials a number. The caller ID says SUPERIOR. 'Kimiko Nakamura, Ando Mahasahi, Maxwell Storm; Toho World, Japan' Kimiko, Ando, and Max are standing by the entrance of Toho World near Tokyo, Japan. Hiro suddenly appears with Angela out of thin air. Angela then says, "All right. We're going to enter through the two ends of the park and meet in the food court. There we will pretend to make the exchange. Understand?" "Yes," Hiro says. "It's all clear," Max says. "All right," Angela says, "Let's move out." =Next Chapter= *Chapter 5: Never Too Late